


Designated Drunks

by sevendeanlysins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeanlysins/pseuds/sevendeanlysins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can get these drunk morons home in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designated Drunks

The waitress brought Dean a refill, though he certainly didn't need it. His eyes were wide and bleary, his voice a little loud, and he was leaning precariously off of his chair towards Cas. Dean’s tie was loose around his neck and Sam smirked as Cas gave it a small tug, both of them laughing as Dean knocked over Sam’s drink with a drunken elbow.

“Seriously, you two,” Sam said, as lightly as he could, “How am I going to get you both home if you pass out?”

Dean reached across the table to put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Sammy, you take good care of me.” Sam shrugged the hand off, and stood from the table.

“Where you going?” 

“Bathroom,” he mumbled and rolled his eyes.

There was a man retching in an open stall and Sam swung the door shut on him as he walked by. He went to the sink and leaned in to wash his face, cursing as the edge of the counter made a wet line across his crotch. He rinsed his face quickly, then pushed back his hair and took a deep breath. _Ok, I can handle these drunken morons._

As he turned for the door, the man who had been retching blocked his path. “Got any coke?” He asked, and Sam shook his head before pushing past him. Fucking dive.

Back at the table, Cas was repeatedly clinking his bottle against Dean’s arm, and both of them were laughing hysterically. Sam couldn’t help but laugh despite himself as he put a hand under either of their arms. “Alright,I think that’s enough for tonight.” He shuffled them out the door as quickly as he could, Cas trying to pull other patrons out of their seats on the way.

“Up, up, come on. Join us! We’re going dancing!” Sam apologized and hustled them outside.

At the Impala, Sam leaned Dean against the hood as he fished the keys out of his pocket. Dean’s body bent forward and his face almost smacked into the hood before Sam caught him by the back of his collar. Dean choked and Sam slowly lowered him to the metal. “Sorry.”

Cas was nuzzling into his arm and Sam pushed him gently into the back-seat. Cas started giggling as Sam pulled Dean off the hood, and tried to shove him in the back with Cas.

“Jesus, Dean, stop grabbing the door. Get in.” Dean started laughing along with Cas. “Seriously, guys, I'm tired. Please get in.”

That only made them laugh harder, and Sam let go of Dean’s arms. Dean fell into the back with a shout, sprawled over Cas’s lap.

“Put his seatbelt on, Castiel.”

“Yessir.”

Sam started the ignition and pulled out, despite the fact that Cas was still struggling to put on Dean’s seatbelt. Dean ignored his efforts and put his head in Cas’s lap, closing his eyes. Cas gave up on the seatbelt, instead resting a hand in Dean’s hair and closing his eyes as well. Sam tried to keep his eyes on the road, but his attention drifted to the rearview. At least two of them had someone, while Sam was keeping them alive. He ignored the pit in his chest and smiled out into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am not saying in any way that Sam is the cheerleader of any ship. This fic is about Sam first.


End file.
